300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.09.25
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to 300 Heroes Theme Song Because Of My Hero（纵然有300英雄） (by Matsuzawa Yumi) ---- New Servers The new server for China Telecom region, Ordinal Scale (序列之争) will be opened on 30th September 2018 at 6.00 PM. ---- *''Fat Shield: ''Shield value adjusted from 8% of Zhu Bajie's maximum Health -> + (0.03 Armor)% of Zhu Bajie's maximum Health *''Falsely Accuse Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 50/55/60/65/70 -> 50 *''Falsely Accuse Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 6.5 seconds -> 6 seconds *''Light Blast E: ''Cast range adjusted from 500 -> 600 *''Cross Combo Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds -> 13/12/11/10/9 seconds *''Blaze Break E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds -> 13/12/11/10/9 seconds *Base Movement Speed adjusted from 285 -> 295 *''Zettai Bougyo W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds -> 18 seconds *''Zettai Bougyo W: ''Shield value adjusted from 100/150/200/250/300 + AP -> 150/225/300/375/450 + AP *''Suna no Shukaku R: ''The radius of the skill damage doubled from 500 radius -> 1000 radius. *''Suna no Shukaku R: ''The skill damage on the original radius (1 ~ 500 radius) adjusted from 200/360/520 + AP -> 275/400/525 + AP *''Suna no Shukaku R: ''The skill damage on the outer radius (501 ~ 1000 radius) adjusted from 200/360/520 + AP -> 165/240/315 + AP (60% of the full damage at original radius) *''Mera Mera no Mi: ''Bonus Movement Speed adjusted from 2% per stack (max 10%) -> 5% per stack (max 25%) *''Shinkatori·Shiranui Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 9 seconds -> 9/8/7/6/5 seconds *''Hiken W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 26/24/22/20/18 seconds -> 18/17/16/15/14 seconds *''Hiken W: ''AD Ratio of the main damage adjusted from Bonus AD -> Bonus AD *''Hiken W: ''Added Bonus AD for bonus damage on targets with Ignition debuff. *''Rampage T: ''Rage increment on each of his basic attacks adjusted from 5 Rage on each basic attack -> 5/10 Rage on each basic attack against non-hero/hero units. *''Rampage T: ''Goku's basic attack range in Giant Kong form increased by 149 (total 349 basic attack range). *''Zanzoken Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 10/9/8/7 seconds -> 9/8/7/6/5 seconds *''Zanzoken Q: ''Rage increment on each cast of this skill increased from 10 Rage -> 20 Rage *''Nyoibo E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds -> 14/12.5/11/9.5/8 seconds *''The Capturing God: ''AP Keima gains for each hero death adjusted from 1 Ability Power -> 6 Ability Power *''The Capturing God: ''The total cap of Ability Power Keima can gain from this skill adjusted from unlimited -> 300 Ability Power *''Homology E: ''Before casting animation adjusted from 0.333 seconds -> 0.01 seconds *''Homology E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 100 -> 60 *''Decomposition Q: ''Skill damage adjusted from 90/120/150/180/210 + Bonus AD -> 85/120/155/190/225 + Bonus AD *''Compound Waves E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 40/50/60/70/80 -> 45/50/55/60/65 ---- Heroes *Sold Hero Card - Kurosaki Ichigo for 6000 Gold after the update. New Heroes *Sold Hero Card - Kanna Kamui for 45 Diamonds on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Hero Card - Sebastian Michaelis for 45 Diamonds on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. New Skins *Sold Strike Freedom's Skin Card - Charlotte Dunois (Rafale-Revive Custom II) on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Akame's Skin Card - Murasame on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Altair's Skin Card - Sirius on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Tobiichi Origami's Skin Card - AST Origami on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. Emoticon Packages *Sold Momo Velia Deviluke Emoji Potion Package on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold White Rock Shooter Emoji Potion Package on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Tachibana Kanade Emoji Potion Package on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Killua Zoldyck Emoji Potion Package on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Miki Sayaka Emoji Potion Package on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Itsuka Kotori Emoji Potion Package on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Tobiichi Origami Emoji Potion Package on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Noire Emoji Potion Package on 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM. New Packages *Sold 1st October Returning Package (十一回归礼包) between 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 7 October 2018. *Sold Shameimaru Aya Package (射命丸文礼包) between 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 8 October 2018. *Sold Artifact Luxury Packages (神器豪华礼包) between 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 7 October 2018. *Sold National Day Package (国庆节日礼包) between 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 7 October 2018. *Sold 1st October Celebration Gift Box (十一庆典超值礼盒) between 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 7 October 2018. *Sold The World's First Murasame Package (丛雨天下第一礼包) between 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 7 October 2018. Discount Items Discount Time: 30 September 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 14 October 2018 *Sold Equipment Upgrade Package at 50% Off Price (each server account can't be brought more than 5 packages per day) *Sold Super Equipment Upgrade Package at 50% Off Price (each server account can't be brought more than 5 packages per day) ---- ----